


Horizons

by saderaladon



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saderaladon/pseuds/saderaladon
Summary: Dita thinks about it, wondering how Brian would look, held by Tim's monstrous hands, how he would look, knowing that she's watching him closely, how he would feel..."You know," she says finally. "I guess I also like looking at certain things."
Relationships: Erin Sköld/Dita Von Teese, Marilyn Manson/Dita Von Teese, Marilyn Manson/Erin Sköld/Tim Sköld/Dita Von Teese, Marilyn Manson/Tim Sköld
Kudos: 4





	Horizons

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.
> 
> This is my translation of a lovely story written by my spiritual brother.  
> Hope it's also lovely.
> 
> Original text: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9025934
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> English is not my native language.  
> All characters are fictional and don't represent anybody that actually exists.

***

Erin is studying the ceiling without any intention to learn anything and hums quietly, touching Dita's elegant, exquisite fingers. Her perfect woman with an impeccable body and messy hair she will run away to fix within seconds.

"He really wants it, you know."

As if Dita actually minded a bit of coercion, as if anybody minded that. If it even was that. It's just broadening of one's horizons.

Tim is sleeping on the couch on the first floor. Manson is God knows where. Dita never takes off all her clothes. Erin is completely naked, not a stitch on. She presses her cheek to the perfect woman's thigh, the perfect woman who never takes off all her clothes, and offers her to participate in an ethically dubious enterprise.

Dita also never participates in ethically dubious enterprises, but still, she's here, so why not broaden those horizons...

"Well, if your husband wants it so much, then it's up to him, what concern is it of mine? I don't keep Brian on a leash."

"Oh, you so do," Erin giggles, and Dita's responsive laughter only proves her right. "He won't agree if you aren't there."

Dita rolls her eyes. Dita adores Tim if he's wearing enough clothes. Dita adores Brian if he's on his knees, whatever the hell that means. Dita adores Erin, period. Maybe, Erin is the only person she'd participate in anything at all for.

"Why do _you_ need this?" she asks, more stubborn than curious.

"I like looking at how T... my husband fucks somebody." 

When Tim isn't in the room with them, his name can't be pronounced. This rule is just a ritual, nothing else. Dita loves rituals.

Even their conversation is one. They do silence much better and silence is more sincere, and anyway, they both know what mouths are actually for, so...

Dita thinks about it, wondering how Brian would look, held by Tim's monstrous hands, how he would look, knowing that she's watching him closely, how he would feel...

"You know," she says finally. "I guess I also like looking at certain things."

Erin laughs. She knows perfectly well what those things are.

  
***

  
"So what, are we just going to keep visiting each other's estates like two boring elderly couples?"

Tim snorts and waves his hand with fingers spread wide at him. And smirks.

"My wife's sleeping with your girlfriend, and you know that, so I'd say it's not as boring as you made it sound."

"Yeah, right, now I just have to sleep with you too," Manson pshaws at him, but the tone of his voice isn't particularly irritated. Not at all.

 _Exactly_ , Tim thinks.

"Is that an offer?"

"What if it is?" Manson grins.

Tim moves closer and briefly kisses his neck, making him shiver.

_God, don't you think I've noticed?_

Tim wants to say _fuck it_ and just bend him right here, next to the nearest wall, and count for how many seconds he'll fight back. He thinks it must be five, tops.

"This Saturday, at 7."

Then Tim leaves, without any doubts about what happens there after that.

Manson jerks off, sitting on the floor, cursing Tim and his brazen kissing with all the swear words he knows.

  
***

  
Erin looks at Dita, then, briefly, at Manson, then at her again. Dita pshaws, and Manson observes the pantomime with an increasing sense of anxiety, because they must be up to something, and that something might not end well for him.

They are sitting on the huge L-shaped couch that can be repurposed as a football field, and they are talking about this and that and so on, but not about anything of interest, so it's been a long time since he tuned the conversation out, nevertheless, the atmosphere is welcoming and cozy, apart from the ridiculously high temperature in the room, and he is sitting between Tim and Dita, which doesn't help much with the cooling process.

Tim is positively beaming, and this is the most suspicious part.

Dita smiles. Dita kisses Erin. Not as a greeting or a joke, there is nothing mock about it, it is a real kiss and it looks beautiful and tasty, all she does looks beautiful, and apparently kissing's no exception. He knows about them, sure, but he's never seen it, and he is sure Tim hasn't seen a thing either, because this is Dita and that's that, so something is definitely happening in here.

"Hm, a friendly orgy?" he remarks, talking to nobody in particular.

"Broadening of the horizons," Erin murmurs, licking Dita's lipstick off her lips.

The spatial change occurring to the horizons is of no concern to him, but his eyes do open wider, because Tim shifts closer, and he feels his fucking tongue touching his neck.

His tongue.

Fuck, there must be a bright sign saying SOS across his forehead at the moment, it simply must be there.

Dita can't see this.

Dita smiles, tilting her head to the side.

"I don't..."

He doesn't participate in orgies.

Especially when his extremely jealous girlfriend is sitting right beside him.

He doesn't want to fuck up their relationship.

He has a feeling that everybody present in the room knows something about him, and this, whatever it is, this thing that is happening right now, it is like an execution that will teach others like him a lesson, but he hasn't done anything wrong, he isn't guilty. Yet, at least.

"You want me," Tim whispers in his ear, and everybody present hears his words.

Manson himself can't find any, for the first time in his life, and he tries to get up and leave, escaping the horrors he can't even imagine, but Tim stops him, holding him by his shoulders with strength he didn't expect from him.

"I don't mind," Dita says and smiles. Actually smiles, it is not a threat and she seems to be sincere.

"Is this an intervention?" Manson asks, sounding like a martyr, and looks at Dita and at Erin and at Dita one more time.

Erin giggles.

"God, what's with this tragic mood all of a sudden? Like it's a horror movie with a rape scene. Who would've thought... You've got a boner, Brian. And yes, this is an intervention, so take off your clothes and shut up already."

Dita laughs and kisses Erin's temple, smearing it in her lipstick.

"Take off your clothes," she says too, but her tone is different. Erin simply makes an offer, and Dita... Dita gives an order.

And immediately stops paying any attention to him, because she has no doubts he will follow it.

He doesn't move.

Erin has a sports bra on. Dita has... Well, he's learned what Dita wears by heart, he's seen it many times and also she never takes off all of _her_ clothes, but Tim has managed to ditch everything and he did it a thousand years ago and using magic, because his hands have been busy all this time. Erin, who has a sports bra on, giggles, leaning over Dita's lap, stomach on her thighs, and starts undressing Manson, because he is clearly unable to do that on his own, and he stops resisting.

He puts his head onto Tim's shoulder. Dita looks at his neck, a bit upset that all of this was not her idea, and absentmindedly runs her fingers over Erin's back. Tim is helping to pull the clothes off Manson's limp, pliant body. He adores Dita, when she is not being an absolute monster, and now she is being exactly that, so he would prefer if she wasn't here, but this works too, because if Manson was alone with him, or even if Erin was also with them, he wouldn't have become such a perfect victim. Tim's even a bit envious of her, but just a bit, because it's not like he hasn't ever achieved anything in this particular regard, on the contrary.

He's achieving some remarkable results right now, because Manson shivers, and Dita is not the only reason for that.

When time comes to remove his pants, Manson stops being so limp and pliant and pulls them off himself, along with the underwear, and turns around, sitting on his feet, and outright ogles Tim's naked form for about a minute withouth saying anything.

"Wanted to see you like that since the day we met," he gives his explanation in the end, but does nothing else, just sits there like a statue of a moron, trying not to glance at Dita sideways.

Erin crawls even closer, because this scene isn't going anywhere, and it is on her to bring about progress as a relaxing element. She licks Tim's cock and lifts her hand, aiming at Manson's dishevelled head, pressing on his nape in a rather shameless invitation to join her. Dita runs her red claw over Erin's sole, delighted, looking her unsure, dumbfounded _boyfriend_ up and down. She knows he's waiting for her approval.

"Suck Tim off, Brian. I want to look."

She really wants to. Not only with her essence that Tim thinks is a monstrous one for a good reason. Her body is interested as well, it is so interested Erin would probably have to call a cleaning specialist who knows what to do with nasty stains on furniture. Or to live with a rather large stain of that sort on her rather light-colored couch, which is more likely, come to think of that... Erin is somewhat sloppy. Erin is the only person whose sloppiness Dita actually forgives.

Erin's and Manson's tongues meet on Tim's cock. After a moment of consideration Dita presses on both their heads, making them kiss each other, and sees Tim's stunned face. And a hint of his approval. She's never looked for that in him, but he's never looked at her like that, and this is pleasant in an unexpected way, so she offers him a smile, a genuine one, not one from her impeccably theatrical arsenal.

Erin pulls away, fingers in Manson's messy hair, and pushes him, urging him to fulfill the universal wish, and he complies, taking Tim's cock in his mouth.

Dita bites her lower lip, which she never does, and gives Erin a very pointed look.

"Stop thinking about the couch, I'll have it cleaned, don't worry," Erin whispers, giggling. "I promise."

Tim puts his hand on Manson's nape instead of hers, pushing him further down, until he gags.

"Too much?"

It's not too much, certain talents can be seen right away, and that is exactly why Tim asks and lets him go instantly. Manson is fine, but it might be too much for _him_. It mustn't end so quickly.

After this monsters wake up inside the person who's also never been a perfect angel, and Dita has to do something she has never planned to do in her entire life.

"Come on. You're the only one here who hasn't done it. Suck Tim off. I want to look."

Manson repeats her own words on purpose, changing the power balance for a moment.

Erin grins and gives him a thumbs up behind Dita's back. Tim doesn't want anything like that, but he is ready to go through with it to enjoy seeing Dita suffering, and also she turns out to be really good at it, but passionless, like a very expensive whore. And well, nobody was trying to conceal this fact.

After sucking him for twenty seconds Dita stops, pulling away, and whispers something in Erin's ear. Then Erin disappears, but comes back again shortly.

"Has anybody bothered to ask me?" Manson says with mild indignation, realizing what is going to happen next.

Of course, nobody's asked him.

Dita puts him on his hands and knees and holds him, palms on his ribs, and Erin lubes his hole and stretches him with her gentle fingers that luckily lack in mercenary nails. Tim jerks off lazily, admiring the scene, and wonders what it is that Dita has that these two let her do anything and why this magic doesn't work on him, but he doesn't have enough time to reach any conclusions.

"Go on, he's yours," Dita tells him, and it sounds colder than every chunk of ice in the Antarctic. Tim doesn't move, stunned and frozen, but Manson shakes off his own trance and lowers himself on Tim, his back to him, and it feels fucking awesome, despite all the weirdness that accompanies what they are doing.

Weirdness keeps going hand in hand with them.

"You sure?" Erin asks, apparently addressing Dita, and, hearing no objections from her, whispers in Tim's ear, saying that they should shift. And even explains why, but he doesn't understand, he doesn't get it for a while, because he feels really great. He still tries to take the required position. Manson falls chest down, landing on his palms, Tim is now behind him, and Erin is underneath them, and Dita's claws take hold of Manson's cock and guide it in her.

It seems he even says something - Dita definitely speaks - but Tim doesn't understand what, he is really fucking busy.

Manson is also really fucking busy, he's busy feeling really fucking great and he doesn't plan on stopping. But a part of his consciousness that's barely audible to him right now tells him that he's being so compliant not just because, he's doing that with a certain goal in mind.

He hears that voice less and less with every thrust and then it vanishes completely, and there is nothing in his head apart from motions that feel natural to him and pure pleasure. He smirks, glancing up at Dita who's looking at all of that, and becomes himself again, which she understands, understands everything and vanishes as well.

He's arching under Tim and Erin is breathless under him, grabbing at everything with her hands, and the world around them doesn't matter.

Dita doesn't matter.

  
He comes to his senses lying on top of Erin's small wet body, Tim is chilling out somewhere next to him, and he puts his hand on his in something akin to a friendly handshake. He asks Erin if she's alright, because he's worried he might have crushed her, and she just blinks at him, not following, and doesn't answer.

Then all three of them lie around on the couch that's now decorated with many more nasty stains.

“When did she leave? And why?” Erin repeats her question for the third time in a row, without expecting a response anymore.

“When she realized it wasn’t a horror movie with a rape scene, I guess.”

“Jesus, did she really think you didn’t want it?” Tim snorts. “Is she insane or what?”

Manson smirks and covers Erin’s ears in an ostentatious gesture.

“Of course she is. Do you think I would be so crazy about her if she was sane?”

Tim laughs out loud and punches him in the shoulder.

“What are you gonna do now?”

“Beg for forgiveness and lie at her feet like a dog, what else? But we’ll do this again. It isn’t cheating anymore.”

  
***

  
In a hotel somewhere a petite brunette with mercenary nails comes, looking at the ceiling through the tears in her eyes.

________________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
